nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cameos
Cameos appear in many Nitrome games. Hot Air! (Series) Sandman A realistically rendered Hot Air (Or a similar Hot Air Balloon) appears in the background of certain levels tied to the ground starting at Stage 04 Pit Stop. Chick Flick Hot Air's "Head" appears as an item that sometimes falls from the sky and is worth points when trampolined into the Nest. Tanked Up On the track Desert Heat, Hot Air's Face appears on the wings, and the hull of crashed planes. Off the Rails Hot Air's Face appears on a Water Tower. Final Ninja Octoboss appears on a neon sign. Onekey Hot Air's "Head" appears etched in stone sometimes. Nebula Big Daddy Bombs are a reference to the Hot Air 2 boss Big Daddy. Cosmic Cannon Hot Air's "Head" appears as a ball. Sandman Chick Flick In level 2, 3 Sleepwalkers appear in the background in the desert. Feed Me! On level 14 Thorny Pavilion, the trees from Sandman appear green. Gift Wrapped The Sleepwalkers appear on wrapping paper in Christmas themed outfits. Chick Flick Sandman The Red Squirrel is on the right side of a big tree, while the Gray Squirrel is on a smaller tree, with a Chick on top of it. Skywire The Red Squirrel and the Gray Squirrel appear as robotic enemies, and they are seen bouncing a Robotic Chick. Gift Wrapped The Chicks appear on some gift wrap. Roly Poly Skywire Robo-Roly Poly appears as a enemy on Level 14. Feed Me! Steamlands On the level Ricochets, the player can buy a red, black, and orange Feed Me Flag. Skywire Super Treadmill A Skywire Cart Is An Object in Day 11 And The word SKYWIRE Can Be Seen on a Double Decker Bus on Day .11 Frost Bite 2 When the player loses all four lives, a newspaper picture will appear, and there is a article on Skywire with the headline "Skywire kids ride free". Toxic Off the Rails A Hovering Robot appears behind a "Keep Out" Sign. Square Meal Onekey The face of the troll appears on a block. Frost Bite 2 A Troll appears a Snowman sometimes. Super Treadmill A Blue Troll appears on Day 10 and Day 27 Pest Control Skywire 2 On level 29 a fly from pest control is a enemy. Twang Onekey Black Balls face is etched in some blocks. Cosmic Cannon Black Ball appears as a ball. Jack Frost Frost Bite 2 Jack Frost (Character) appears frozen in a block of ice. Dirk Valentine Final Ninja Zero On level 18, when the player goes down a long drop, they get a message from saying "Right Dirk... What? You again?! Get off this channel!". Steamlands A Guard appears the the ground in levels. Magneboy Frost Bite 2 Magneboy appears as a Snowman in some levels. Rustyard Magneboy appears in the ground sometimes. Super Treadmill Magneboy appears holding various videogame consoles. Chisel 2 Magneboy's head appears dressed as a pirate on level 3. Cheese Dreams Small Fry The Moon appears in the sky. Chisel 2 The Moon appears as the planet on level 5. Cosmic Cannon The Moon appears as a ball. Knuckleheads Cosmic Cannon Green appears as a ball. Ice Breaker Frost Bite 2 The Vikings make their first appearance frozen in ice in a certain level. Skywire 2 There are Passengers that look similar to Vikings. Double Edged The Hammer is the same hammer used by the Vikings. Twin Shot =Double Edged = There is a statue of an Angel. The helmet worn by the Spartan is similar to the helmet worn by the Helmet Dark Thing. B.C. Bow Contest An Angel appears as the mystery character. Steamlands On the level The Mirror of Venus, the player can buy a red, black, and orange Twin Shot flag. Double Edged Cold Storage The Behemoth's hand appears in the ice sometimes. Magic Touch Castle Corp The Wizard appears on the front of the Magic for Dummies book, just with a yellow wand. Final Ninja Steamlands A ninja appears in the ground Rockitty Chisel Rockitty's spaceship can be seen on level 27. Category:Nitrome Category:Game Components